Paint
by HiddenDevilWithin
Summary: Hiccup only wanted to hand in his essay. It was only going to take a maximum of thirty seconds, tops. Simple. Of course, when a certain Jack Overland is involved, nothing is simple. Human!Jack. RotBTD. Hogwarts AU.


**AN Aaaand here's my second story! More light hearted than my first, I have to admit! If there is something wrong with it, please tell me kindly in the reviews. A little politeness never cost anybody...**

**Disclaimer: The plot's mine. Happy?**

"Jack!" Hiccup cried, disgusted, as he slopped some pink paint of himself and his essay. "What did you do that for?"

However, the amber eyed boy just kept on laughing, bending over double in his mirth before he spluttered in indignation as Hiccup flung some paint at him. "Hey, I thought you were the Kangaroo!"

The Viking raised a well trained eyebrow. "The Kangaroo?"

"Yeah! Professor Bunnymund, ya know? The Aussie?"

Hiccup smiled and shook his head as realisation dawned on him, essay draft forgotten. "He would have murdered you—"

"But it would have been way funnier! The paint would have hardened in his fur and can't you just imagine the kangaroo with pink paint all over him and he would have—"

"Given you a detention," finished the green eyed boy, suddenly remembering his essay as he gazed down at it with a look of despair. True to form, Jack took his opportunity, taking two separate paint bottles and squeezing them as hard as he could, an orange and purple mess replacing his uptight friend.

Without warning, Hiccup, using the summoning charm he had seen a few fifth years practising, grabbed a bottle of paint that flew his way and squirted a litre of bright yellow paint onto the Slytherin. Jack shouted "Oi, these are your colours!" before flicking some off onto Hiccup.

"If you insist," Hiccup called airily, turning round before swivelling back on his heels and darting to Jack, upending the twin streams of green and silver paint into his brown hair. Jack squealed and jumped into the air, grabbing his hair in obvious despair as tried to pull it off and throw it at Hiccup. The other boy just giggled until he cried, weakly ducking when Jack tried to get his revenge, as he threw a handful of perfectly aimed orange paint onto the Slytherin.

Jack narrowed his eyes, twirling his staff and using it to grab a line of paint bottles. Taking a few in his hands, he shook them hard before aiming at Hiccup. "You are going down."

* * *

><p>"Hello? Is there anybody in there?"<p>

"Of coorse there's somebody in there, ev'n th' ghosts coont as somebody."

"I'm not sure Merida..."

"Aww, come on Punz. We've only got tae hain in yer essay, 'en we're out o' there. Simple!"

"Ok. But I still don't think this is a very good idea..."

The door creaked open. "Professor, Professor Bunnymund sir?"

Paint splashed onto the two souls, a muddle of colours coating them and dripping off their hair. Both swung their wands out automatically, changing direction every time they heard a sound before the red haired girl called: "Who was that?"

A snigger greeted her as she shot a curse at it, the unfortunate victim dropping forwards, gone as stiff as only a Full Body-Bind Curse delivered by Princess Merida DunBroch could deliver. "Frost?"

He glared at her as the two girls marched forwards, leaning down over him, a smirk on the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's faces. "Well?"

The brunette boy rolled his eyes at them, looking pointedly at Merida's wand then swivelling his eyes down to himself. Sighing, Merida gave Rapunzel a look — she preferred to cast the spells and leave the victims as they were — as the blonde Ravenclaw flicked her wand and chanted Finite Incantem.

Jack sat up, grabbed his wand, shouted: "Now!" before more paint found themselves on the figures of the two girls. Screaming, jinxes and paint shot everywhere as the opposing parties begun to fight, redecorating the classroom in an assortment of colours as they did so. Girls claiming the staircase while they fought, they whooped in laughter as they formed paint balls and threw them at the Slytherin/Hufflepuff team, who were miraculously losing due to Jack's obsession with his hair and the fact they were running out of paint bottles. Finally, Hiccup discovered a new stash of paint, the boys actually getting somewhere in their determination to be the last standing.

"Who's there?"

Everybody froze and dove for a hiding place as the familiar Australian accent run through the room, a giant Pooka stepping out of the shadows, ears twitching.

"Come out now, you're in big trouble."

As if in a trance, Jack reached for a conveniently placed bottle of pink paint. "No," mouthed Hiccup urgently, eyes widening as he shook his head.

Jack uncapped it, tongue poking out in concentration, watching Bunnymund with a mischevious look in his eyes.

Rapunzel bit her lip, shaking her head frantically, grinning.

He took aim.

Merida stifled a giggle.

The entire contents of the bottle was emptied onto the giant bunny who was looking at the wall anxiously, nose trembling. He turned at the sound of the paint flying out of the bottle, dark green eyes widening in shock. Paint hitting his fur, he jumped, glaring daggers at Jack who had convulsed into laughter on the floor, Merida joining him soon after. It hardened in his fur, as Jack predicted, probably quickened by the fact he was purposefully freezing it stiff.

"You, mate, are in a lot of trouble," he started sternly but it was hard to take him seriously when he looked like that.

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tumbled from their spots from laughing so hard.

"Roight, detention, all of ya!" he commanded angrily, grabbing the four and dragging them away, ignoring any strange looks.

* * *

><p>Later, while Hiccup and Rapunzel were attending their first detention, the Hufflepuff nudged Jack and grinned.<p>

"What did I say, huh?"

Jack just grinned. "I don't care what you said, I wish I had a camera."

At that final image of their Australian, tough Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher covered in frozen pink paint, the four teens cracked up laughing.

**Reviews are love. Feel free to take this cookie (::) (!)**


End file.
